Things We Share
by Phoebe Miller
Summary: Steve and Danny share a few things. Some good. Some bad. Based loosely on spoilers for the 150th.
1. Chapter 1

_**If you haven't read any of the spoilers or interviews, don't read til after the episode airs. Not that I used anything big. The muse read why Danny wouldn't be with the team and this story was born. It's still kinda rough and jumps around and doesn't give a lot of juicy details...but I hope you enjoy it. It's McDanno all the way.**_

* * *

Steve watched Danny from a distance. His best friend didn't know he was there yet. He hadn't expected any of them to make it after the events of the last few days. He certainly hadn't expected to make this pit stop. New Jersey in November was not one of his favorite places. But one of his favorite people was here and in need of a friend. He knew the feeling. It still cut him if he lingered on it too much. _God he missed his dad._ Danny was just beginning that painful journey.

But Danny hadn't wanted them to know. Didn't intend to tell any of them until he got back to Hawaii. Grace had spilled the beans. She'd texted Steve not knowing what was going on with Doris.

Steve didn't want to show up out of the blue and make any of this about him either. With his swollen eye, bruises and arm in a sling, he knew he looked a fright.

But he needed to be there for Danny.

He didn't have time to dress in uniform. This bugged me a little. Made him itch in his jeans and denim jacket. He hated dressing in so many layers.

He'd doubled back, hopping a military transport and then grabbing a rental car. He was exhausted, mentally and physically.

And then the cold rain began. Steve ducked under the nearest tree, hoping for some cover.

/././

Danny rubbed his eyes. He'd only had about four hours of sleep in the last two days, so hallucinating wasn't out of the question.

He had to know if what he was seeing was real. Because there was no way his best friend should be hiding behind a tree at his father's funeral.

He walked with a purpose, straight for his target. Ready to scold, but in desperate need of a hug.

"Steve? Hey, is that you? How did -"

"I hopped a transport, rented a car. And found my way to you."

Danny frowned. Not quite the answer he wanted. "How did you _know_?"

"Grace."

"I should have guessed..." Danny sighed, shaking his head and smiling. "You're soaked, babe. Come on. Do you have other clothes?"

"They're on their way home."

"Great, come on." Danny laughed as he turned to head back the way he came. "I'm sure I can find you something."

"Hey Danny...God...come here." Steve wrapped himself around his best friend, sling forgotten. "I'm so sorry about your dad."

And Danny melted. Sobbing. Leaning into Steve, making him stumble.

Danny looked up, pulled out of his trance by a wince from his partner. "Sorry, Steve. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

He stood back and surveyed his best friend. "Well, you look horrible. Where are you staying?"

Steve shrugged. "Didn't know how long I'd be here."

"What? You were gonna lurk here and then leave? What the fuck?"

"I wasn't sure. I didn't-"

Danny pulled on Steve's jacket. "What happened?"

Steve hardened, jaw tense. His silence bugged Danny, and he knew exactly who was to blame.

"Fucking Doris."

Danny regretted his words when he caught Steve's eyes. "Steve, what happened? Hey look at me."

He grabbed Steve's arm.

"She's gone, Danny. She won't be a problem again."

"Gone? Babe-"

"She's dead." His voice was hollow and void of emotion.

Danny had to catch his breath before responding. "Shit, Steve."

"It's no -" Steve shook off Danny's hand. "I'm fine."

"Stop. It _is_ a big deal." He raised his voice and moved closer to his friend, arms out but not touching Steve. "I'm so sorry."

Steve shook his head. "Please. Just."

"I'm right here. Okay?" Danny made sure he had his partner's gaze. "Let me."

Now Steve broke down and Danny was ready for him. "God we're a mess."

"Literally." Steve chuckle-sobbed into his ear, giving Danny a chill.

"Smooth Dog, my ass." Danny joked.

"You better get back. Someone will miss you."

"Come on." Danny tugged but Steve didn't follow. "I mean it."

"Danny, I can't."

"My mom wants to see the other half of my liver. If she finds out you're here and didn't stop in-'

"But your dad."

Danny had to take a deep breath to steady himself. "God, I miss him. I can't believe."

Steve took Danny into his arms again. He knew from experience that no words would help right then.

"I'll never get to..." Danny shook.

Steve rubbed his back.

Danny gave him a squeeze before straightening. "Thank you for being here. Means a lot."

/././

Hours passed and Steve blended into the family. They all knew him well through stories and pictures. But it was more than he could handle. Especially since he wasn't used to such a crowd. He curled up on the couch with an afghan and fell asleep halfway through two of Danny's aunts arguing about baseball.

Danny bumped his mom with his hip so she'd give him space at the sink.

"Let me take care of that. Steve's asleep on the couch."

"I saw that, Daniel." Clara threw a dish towel at her son. "You gonna leave him there? Doesn't look very comfortable."

Danny shrugged and stacked the plates he was drying on the counter.

"When's the last time he ate?"

"Ma-" Danny almost scolded her. But right now, she could say what ever she wanted.

"I know you're not his -"

Steve stirred and they both froze. He didn't wake up, so they went back to the dishes.

"You're his family, honey. And family looks after one another."

"It's - I do my best. It's not easy."

She pinched his arm and smiled. "That's how you know it's worth it."

"God ma, please don't say it." Danny wrinkled his nose. She had a little saying she always told his sisters.

"Easy equals sleazy." She gave him a quick whack across the back. "Find him some clothes. Give him your bed. If he can't take care of himself-"

"You want me to be miserable too?"

"Oh Daniel. You can't fool me. You brightened the second you saw him. I know you. Take care of him. Enjoy him, sweetie. You just don't know how long you have him."

"Ma, I'm so sorry."

She held up her hand, looking at the ceiling to keep the tears at bay. "Daniel, listen to me. Your dad and I - we had our differences. And it hasn't always been easy. But we love - " She bit her lip and Danny hugged her close to him. After a few seconds, she pushed away. "Your father and I - we loved, Danny. We loved."

/././

Danny slid onto the kitchen chair that had been pulled close to the couch. They were everywhere - mismatched chairs. Folding chairs borrowed from church, chairs taken from the formal dining room set, even the chair from his mom's sewing machine. Just so everyone had a place to sit. And now there were all gone home. This sea of empty chairs was strange. Especially with a SEAL sound asleep amongst them.

"Steve." He said his friend's name softly. He didn't want to startle him. Never a good idea, but especially not tonight. After the adventure he'd just endured.

"Steve, babe. Time to wake up."

"Danny?" Steve murmured, still mostly asleep.

"I'm here, Steve. Wake up, huh?"

"Time is it?" He rubbed his eyes. "Where?"

Steve was disoriented. His eyes flashed a hardened fear disguised as toughness. Danny hated that look on his friend.

"Hey, we're at my folk's place. Remember?"

A quick nod signaled Steve's brain had caught up with current events. He straightened. "Yea, I remember. Shit Danny."

"You passed out."

Steve grabbed his partner's hand and squeezed hard. "Danny I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, babe. I could say the same to you. Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Let me help clean up."

"We'll finish tomorrow. My sisters and some friends are coming over. Bed now."

"Where are we -"

"Sleeping?" Danny checked the doors and turned off all the lights. He pointed to the stairs. "I'm in my sister's old room. You can take mine. I'll show you."

"No, I'll take the couch."

"Stop - do what I say for once. Get into my bed and sleep for 8 hours. 10 would be better. God knows you need it."

"You too, buddy. You really need some beauty sleep." Steve gave him a lopsided grin.

Danny couldn't help but smile too. "I will; I promise."

They stopped in the hall outside the bedrooms. Without warning, Steve wrapped his arms around Danny, pulling him close and squeezing. Danny slipped his arms around Steve, burying his face in Steve's shoulder. Sobbing, shaking. Steve closed his eyes and rubbed Danny's back.

"Come on, point me to your sister's room."

Danny obeyed and they shuffled that direction. Steve parked Danny on the bed, kneeling down to help him remove his shoes.

"You sure you don't wanna switch rooms?" Steve looked around. "What is this?"

"90's grunge, Steven."

"I bet _your_ room is more girly."

"I'm fine here. A bed is a bed. I'll just pass out and wake up. Like any other -" Danny cleared his throat to keep from crying again.

"Get some sleep, okay?" Steve sat beside his friend.

"You're across the hall. Bed's made. I've been sleeping there so..."

"Let me take this bed."

"Mine's better."

"Danny..."

Steve shifted, turned to face his partner, their legs brushed. Danny closed his eyes and dug his fingers into the edge of the bed.

"Sleep in your own bed. I'll be fine here."

"You can sleep anywhere, I know." There was a bite to Danny's voice.

Steve exhaled loudly. "Stop fighting me."

Danny looked surprised. "I don't want to fight."

"You're exhausted. I know you. I bet you took care of everyone today." Steve squeezed Danny's knee. "Everyone but yourself."

Steve took Danny's hand, peeling his fingers from the mattress and intertwining them with his own.

"Go to bed, Daniel." Steve whispered.

Danny leaned into his friend, resting his head just above his heart, and Steve gathered him into an awkward embrace. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Steve kissed the top of Danny's head and then pulled away.

His eyes caught Danny's and they stared at one another for a few seconds before Steve took a leap and kissed his friend's lips. Danny sighed and opened his mouth, letting Steve in. But a moment later, he pushed his partner away.

"Steve."

Shaking his head, Steve couldn't look at Danny. "My fault. I'm sorry. I misread."

"No, you didn't. It's just not. Now isn't-"

Steve was bright red, hand over his mouth, trying to catch his breath.

"Please take my bed. It's already made." Danny stood and began tossing pillows on the floor. "I can help you with this-"

"I got it. Just give me some sheets."

"Okay. And you're welcome to shower too."

"Trying to tell me something?"

"No, you always smell like gun powder and roses. You schmuck. Of course you stink. You just traveled halfway around the world."

Steve smiled and Danny did too.

"Thank you for coming here."

"Any time."

"Sheets are in the hall closet. Towels too. Watch the hot water. It'll burn you if you're not careful."

"Good night Danny."

"Night Steven."

/././

Steve found the sheets easily, making the bed in no time. All he wanted to do was crawl under the covers and forget for a while. First he needed a shower. His best friend was right. He did stink.

Once in the bathroom, he found Danny had already been there, setting out a toothbrush, soap and towels. Smiling, he stepped into the shower and let the scalding water wash away his pain. Hands braced against the wall, he stood under the spray, giving himself a few more minutes than normal. Zoning out.

The shower curtain slid open with a jingle of the metal rings. Steve turned at the sound.

"Danny? You okay?"

Danny didn't say a word; he simply stepped into the shower. Naked as the day he was born.

/././

Later, they lay in Danny's room, facing one another.

This was new and weird and special, but neither of them could forget what brought them together. The things they now shared. Some good. Some bad. Life was like that, and it left them with so much to discuss.

Yet they didn't say a word. They didn't have to. Not yet.

Danny fell asleep first with Steve running his fingers through his hair. His hand had drifted to Steve's waist dipping under the waistband of his boxers. The bed was small but it would do for tonight. In the morning, they'd make their plans.

* * *

 _ **Thanks as always for reading and humoring my muse. I know some of you want to kill me for not elaborating on that shower scene but...hey...I'm sure you can imagine waaaaaaaaaaaaaay better than I can write. Until next time...  
**_


	2. Missing Scene

_**Some of you requested a shower scene. Might not be what you expected but here ya go...**_

* * *

"Danny, I...we shouldn't-"

"Just shut up."

Danny stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind him. Steve backed up as much as he could in the cramped quarters. They simply stared at one another for a few seconds. Then Steve moved closer, wrapping himself around Danny. Molding their bodies.

"You're shaking." Steve whispered as he kissed Danny's ear.

Words failing him, Danny simply nodded against him. He kept his hands at his sides and leaned into his best friend. Steve turned them slightly so some of the water hit Danny too.

"You'll be alright." He nuzzled into Danny's hair.

And they both cried. Each for their own losses. And for one another.

Danny brought his hands up and held on, pressing his head against Steve's chest at the same time.

"You saved my life." Steve pushed away slightly and traced Danny's scar. Then he tilted Danny's chin so he could see his face. "From day one, Danny. You've been there."

Danny closed his eyes, bracing one hand against the wall. He didn't know how much longer he could remain standing. What with recent events and now standing here naked with his partner. And the steam from the shower. He was getting sleepy. And this feeling was overpowering anything else.

The movies didn't always get it right. Sometimes shower scenes weren't about sex. They were simply about the need to connect. To wash away the shared pain.

"I couldn't let you die, Steve. Not when I had a chance to -" His voice drifted off as he placed his hand on Steve's chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Steve kissed Danny's shoulder and then his neck.

Danny turned into him, catching his eyes. "What are we doing?"

Steve shook his head. "I don't know."

"Let's just go to bed. Ma's gonna scream about the water bill."

"I bet she'll cut you some slack."

"Says the man who swears by 3 minute showers."

"Sometimes I'm just fucking with you, Danny." Steve flashed a smile as he reached around to turn off the water.

They stood there for a moment. Danny ran a hand through his hair, averting his gaze. Steve hopped out and grabbed a towel, giving himself a quick dry. He found another for Danny and held it out to him.

"Hey, you okay? Dumb question, I know."

Danny bit his lip and didn't answer. Then he covered his face and started sobbing again.

"Come here." Steve took his friend's hand and motioned for him to exit the shower. "Dry off. You'll catch a cold standing there like that."

Danny didn't fight him or make any remarks. He simply took the towel and did as he was told.

Steve realized Danny was struggling and helped him finish drying off before wrapping his arms around him. He didn't tell him it would be alright. He didn't make any promises. He just stood there, holding his best friend, until the crying jag subsided.

When it did, Danny pulled away, slipping into a pair of boxers before brushing his teeth, towel slung around his neck. He handed Steve an extra toothbrush and the toothpaste like this was the most normal thing in the world. Steve bumped his partner with his hip, jockeying for space at the sink. Danny chuckled and returned the gesture before kissing his bare back.

Steve grinned, toothpaste dripping from his chin.

"You are just - I can't even - " Tears in his eyes, Danny smiled. "You're terrible."

Steve spit in the sink and then dabbed his mouth with Danny's towel.

"Where are we sleeping?" Steve whipped off the towel around his waist and faked like he would snap his partner with it.

"Go ahead. Matty tried that too many times. He always regretted it." Danny flicked his own towel at Steve. "My sister's bed is bigger. We could sleep there. Put some clothes on, would you?"

"Yes sir. Anything you say, Danno."

Danny rolled his eyes when Steve used him for balance as he dressed. "You're gonna knock us both over, you oaf."

"Let's take your bed, Danny. You've already slept in it. I'd hate to make extra work for your mom. We'll fit." Steve took his best friend's hand and gave it a squeeze before gathering his things and tidying up the bathroom.

"Please don't mention my mom again tonight." Danny wrinkled his nose before giving his best friend a shove. "Lead the way."

"Always."

* * *

 _ **Thanks, as always, for reading.**_


End file.
